Toujours
by xDinghy
Summary: Lena, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Kara était terrifiée, mais elle devait le faire, elle était tellement fatiguée de lui mentir. Pas d'excuses, ce soir, elle allait lui dire la vérité, elle allait lui avouer qu'elle était Supergirl. Réécriture de la fin de la saison 4 - OS Supercorp


**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**

**_Bienvenue dans ce petit One-Shot Supercorp. Ici je vous ai écrit ma version de la fin de la saison 4, parce que la version des auteurs de la série m'a vraiment rendu dingue et parce que Lena méritait bien mieux à mon humble avis. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Toutes mes fictions publiées sur ce site vont forcément reposer sur des univers qui ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je les utilise dans d'autres contextes et je ne prétends absolument pas être à l'origine des personnages et de leur création, ou dans le cas de personnages publics, de retranscrire leurs vies réelles. J'écris pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le vôtre.**_

* * *

La porte grinça doucement en s'ouvrant, Kara se retourna et découvrit sans grande surprise Lena qui se tenait dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Un grand sourire fendit son visage, elle était sincèrement heureuse de retrouver son amie pour une soirée bien moins mouvementée que ce à quoi elles avaient été habituées ces derniers temps. Tout le monde était ravi de voir Lena et la salua avec entrain. Les jeux allaient enfin pouvoir commencer maintenant que plus personne n'était attendu.

-Hey ! s'écria gaiement Kara. Où étais-tu ?

Le regard de Lena se perdit un instant, son sourire figé. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ne passa néanmoins pas inaperçu aux yeux remarquables de la Kryptonienne. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se détendit immédiatement quand Lena quitta ses sombres pensées et lui sourit.

-Je ne savais pas quoi amener, alors j'ai pris un vin blanc et un rouge, répondit-elle en sortant une bouteille de son sac.

-Parfait, renchérit J'onn J'onzz. Et maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir former les équipes !

-Jon veut mélanger les équipes habituelles, geignit Kara.

-Ma maison, mes règles ! jubila-t-il.

-Mais tu es avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kara en se tournant pleine d'espoir vers son amie.

Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle n'avait pas joué depuis si longtemps avec sa meilleure amie.

-Toujours, répondit-elle comme une évidence tout en s'installant dans le canapé aux côtés de l'hôte de la soirée.

Kara, satisfaite de cette réponse, sentit pourtant son cœur rater un battement. Lena était toujours là pour elle. Toujours. Et dire qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle était un euphémisme, que ce soit pour de stupides jeux ou pour lui sauver la vie. Toutefois, elle n'était même pas foutue d'être honnête, de la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire la vérité. Elle se sentait si lâche. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pourtant. _« À ce propos Lena, je suis Supergirl ! »_ Non, tout bien réfléchi, il ne fallait définitivement pas qu'elle lui annonce comme cela, c'était peut-être un peu trop cash finalement. Il allait falloir penser à reformuler ça si elle ne voulait pas devoir voler jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche après avoir provoqué un arrêt cardiaque chez son amie. Être honnête, mais prendre des pincettes. Rien d'impossible à priori. Kara déglutit, il fallait juste qu'elle arrête de penser et qu'elle se lance. Elle lui devait bien ça. De toute façon, elle allait être dans un tel état de panique sur le moment même qu'elle en oublierait toute tentative de discours un tant soit peu préparé dans sa tête. L'improvisation devrait faire l'affaire, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas perdre Lena. C'était inconcevable. Elle fit le vide sans sa tête, se racla la gorge et se tourna timidement vers la brune.

-Lena, je peux te parler deux minutes dehors ?

Étonnement, celle-ci ne sembla pas surprise. Elle acquiesça, se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie. La blonde enfila sa veste et lui emboita le pas. Toutes deux sortirent silencieusement de l'appartement. Une certaine tension s'était installée entre elles.

_Par Rao, je vais tourner de l'œil avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche._

Elles arrivèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, toujours sans aucun mot, elles marchaient côtes à côtes. Leurs pas les menèrent vers un parc non loin de là, et elles s'assirent sur le premier banc qu'elles croisèrent. L'air nocturne était frais, mais Kara ne le ressentait pas, ce fut un frisson d'appréhension qui la parcourut. Il était temps, elle ne pouvait plus reculer dorénavant. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, elle était encore en train de se torturer l'esprit pour trouver les mots justes, elle savait maintenant exactement par où commencer.

-Tu te souviens l'autre jour quand nous étions au Kaznia ? Et dire que c'était il y a seulement quelques jours, quelle semaine dingue, s'esclaffa-t-elle tristement. Tu t'étais tellement inquiétée pour moi, et pourtant je suis sortie indemne de l'explosion, sans aucune égratignure. C'était un miracle. Qui aurait pu survivre à cela ? J'ai dû avoir une chance inouïe, dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas chanceuse. Et j'ai eu si peur de te dire la vérité dans cet avion, encore maintenant, je suis terrorisé à l'idée que tu ne me pardonnes pas de ne rien t'avoir dit. Mais tu mérites qu'on soit honnête avec toi Lena, tu es la personne la plus brillante et la plus bienveillante que je connaisse, tu mérites qu'on te fasse entièrement confiance. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…. Non, laisse-moi te montrer.

Fébrile, Kara posa le bout des doigts sur les branches de ses lunettes. Elle expira un grand coup avant de retirer sa monture. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle avait peur d'affronter le regard de son amie, elle craignait tellement d'y voir de la déception. Elle sentit une pression sur sa joue qui la fit sursauter. Elle rouvrit hâtivement les yeux et vit que la main de Lena était posée sur sa joue.

-Alors c'est vrai. Tu es Supergirl, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait, elle était à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'étonnement. La brune retira brusquement sa main, comme si le simple fait de toucher Kara l'avait brûlée. La blonde avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait lentement, cependant la réponse de son amie l'avait interloquée.

-Comment ça « _C'est vrai _» ? Tu étais au courant ?

Le regard de Lena s'assombrit encore un peu plus si c'était possible, elle frémissait de rage.

-Je suis allée à la planque de Lex une dernière fois après la bataille, j'avais eu un pressentiment qu'il fallait absolument que j'aille vérifier, quelle n'a été ma surprise quand je l'ai trouvé au milieu de la pièce bel et bien en vie.

-Je ne comprends pas, je pensais l'avoir tué… Kara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Les Luthor sont assez coriaces au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, plaisanta Lena, elle secoua la tête puis reprit son sérieux. Je voulais en finir, j'ai cherché un autre moyen, vraiment, mais rien d'autre n'aurait marché, il finit toujours pas revenir, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Alors je lui ai tiré dessus. Après ça, je pensais vraiment qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de me manipuler, et pourtant encore une dernière fois, il m'a fait le meilleur et le pire des cadeaux. Il m'a ouvert les yeux, il m'a montré que ma meilleure amie se moquait ouvertement de moi depuis des mois, il m'a tout simplement dévoilé ta réelle identité que tu te gardais bien de partager. Tu m'as menti et manipulé. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si différente de lui après tout, railla-t-elle.

Kara encaissait, cela faisait mal, mais elle l'avait mérité, elle ne pouvait qu'écouter les reproches que lui faisait Lena. Celle-ci avait les yeux brillants de rage, elle n'avait pas fini d'en découdre.

-Comment n'ai-je pu rien voir ? sa voix se brisa. C'était juste devant mes yeux depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu. C'était si évident. Je repense à chaque moment où je me suis inquiétée pour toi, à chaque instant où tu as trouvé des excuses pour te justifier. Tout prend son sens maintenant. Comment as-tu pu Kara ? s'écria-t-elle soudain dans un regain d'énergie. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, je me suis ouverte à toi et tout ça, c'était du vent !

-Je voulais te protéger Lena, j'ai tellement d'ennemis prêts à tout pour me blesser et faire du mal aux personnes à qui je tiens…

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tous nos amis sont au courant. Tous, sauf moi. Cela veut soit dire que tu ne te préoccupes pas d'eux, soit que tu me prends pour une idiote.

-Jamais je ne te prendrai pour une idiote enfin, Lena, écoute moi s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Au moment où ces mots franchir sa bouche, s'en fut trop pour Lena qui fondit en larme. Elle se sentait tellement trahie et humiliée. Une fois de plus, une personne à qui elle tenait l'avait blessée. Toute sa vie, elle avait dû subir les mensonges de sa mère, de Lex, de Eve et tant d'autres, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu venir de Kara. La trahison n'en était que plus douloureuse, cela lui brisait le cœur. La blonde était perdue devant un si grande détresse.

-Tu étais censée être ma meilleure amie, me connaitre mieux que quiconque, lui reprocha-t-elle. Et pourtant, tu es comme tous les autres, tu ne vois en moi que la Luthor qui hait les aliens du plus profond de son être et que la fille naïve à qui on peut faire croire n'importe quoi. Je pensais que tu savais qui j'étais réellement, mais je me suis lourdement trompée.

Kara avait la gorge nouée, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur, tout son être lui faisait mal. Elle devait faire comprendre la vérité à Lena à tout prix.

-Tu es une Luthor, c'est vrai, commença-t-elle en choisissant précautionneusement chacun de ses mots, elle savait à quel point cela allait être décisif. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel Luthor, tu es Lena Luthor, une femme incroyable, talentueuse, pleine de vie et que n'importe qui serait chanceux d'avoir dans sa vie. Quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, j'ai su à la seconde où je t'ai vue que tu étais spéciale. Et quand nous nous sommes rapprochées, j'étais juste tellement heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'une amitié normale. Avec toi, je n'étais pas Supergirl, j'étais simplement Kara Danvers et tu m'appréciais moi, pas ce que je représentais. Je me voilais la face, je me disais que ça te gardait en sécurité de ne pas te dévoiler mon identité, mais en vérité, j'étais égoïste, je voulais garder ce que l'on avait. Et plus j'attendais, plus le mensonge devenait gros et j'appréhendais ta réaction. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que tu ne me pardonnes pas et que je te perde, parce que je tiens tellement à toi Lena.

Kara déglutit et prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes. Elle ne la repoussa pas, cela encouragea un peu la Kryptonienne à reprendre ses explications, alors elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes et reprit.

-Tu es une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux, je ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi et c'est pour ça que je veux faire les choses bien maintenant. Je veux être complètement transparente, je me mets à nus devant toi et tu as toutes les cartes en main. Tu peux me pardonner et je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses me faire confiance à nouveau. Ou alors tu peux me détester pour ce que je t'ai fait, ce que je comprendrais totalement.

Kara, angoissée, ne pouvait plus qu'attendre, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, la balle n'était plus dans son camp. Lena réfléchissait à toute vitesse, son cerveau bouillonnait et soudain son regard s'illumina, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se rapprocha de Kara et la prit dans ses bras. Un sanglot lui échappa. La blonde, surprise dans un premier temps, resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour de Lena.

-Je refuse de te perdre, chuchota la brune à son oreille, si bas que Kara failli ne pas l'entendre malgré son ouïe hors norme. Tu es une idiote, comment pourrai-je te détester ? C'est tout le contraire. Si ton mensonge m'a tant blessé, c'est parce que je croyais que je ne représentais rien pour toi, je pensais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

Kara se recula pour mieux observer le visage de Lena, à l'affut de la moindre expression à décrypter, elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

-Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, sourira-t-elle pleine d'espoirs.

Un sourire fendit le visage de la brune et elle posa sa main sur la joue de son interlocutrice. Kara frémit au contact de la paume douce de son amie.

-Alors comme ça tu es Supergirl, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois comme pour se convaincre de la véracité de l'information. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, ça aurait été plus rapide de voler que de prendre mon jet pour aller au Kaznia, plaisanta-t-elle.

Lena avait envie de la croire, de lui laisser une seconde chance. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle crut qu'il allait exploser de joie quand les mots de la blonde lui parvinrent.

-Je t'emmènerai partout où tu veux dorénavant, tu verras tu ne voudras plus jamais prendre d'avions de ta vie après ça, ria-t-elle, elle fit une pause et plongea son regard dans celui de la Luthor. Tu représentes tellement pour moi, je t'aime Lena et je t'ai toujours aimé.

S'en était trop pour la Luthor, son regard dévia dangereusement de ses yeux sur la bouche de Kara et, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha lentement de celle-ci qui instinctivement scella la distance qui les séparait. Lena sentit ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Elles s'embrassaient tendrement, personne ne se pressait, elles savaient qu'elles avaient le temps de faire les choses bien. Elles rompirent le baiser et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Elles se sentaient tellement bien dans cette position, ensemble. Rien n'aurait pu rendre ce moment plus parfait.

-Je t'aime aussi Kara, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, toujours.

Lena était heureuse, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, elle savait qu'elles allaient pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases et qu'elle allait pouvoir reconstruire une relation avec Kara, plus forte que jamais. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-elle. Qui aurait cru que la cousine de Superman et une Luthor auraient pu tomber amoureuses ?

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de la lire. Si vous avez envie, laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et si vous avez envie de discuter de la série ou d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me DM sur Twitter (Dinghy_2).**_

_**La bise, Dinghy.**_


End file.
